


post-match discussion (aka: gay chicken)

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling, FEST Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Chicken, M/M, colt misspeaks and chuck does it anyway, they both are just like 'this might as well happen' but its NOT dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: based on what i imagine the aftermath of the FEST Wrestling Championship Tournament Quarter-Final Match to be (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfjLUmc9M60) in 2016.chuck cheated. colt is mad. colt confronts chuck. they're both bi. an interesting game ensues.
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Colt Cabana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	post-match discussion (aka: gay chicken)

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1244 words and very dumb.

They had talked about how the match was going to end. Chuck was gonna play a little dirty, cheat a bit, and win. Colt knew that that was gonna go down that way. And yet, he was still mad. Because they hadn’t discussed Chuck blowing some white powder into Colt’s eyes.

Colt hunted him down after the show, finding him in a seedy little hotel room, drinking, _of course_. Chuck opened the door rather nonchalantly, feigning innocence, acting like he’d done absolutely nothing wrong.

Colt shoved his way past Chuck and into the room, telling him off and shouting about the powder to the eyes, and how it was a dick move.

Chuck responded by, in a very sarcastic voice, reminding Colt that they had agreed that Chuck would win in a heel kind of way.

The look on Colt’s face was that of someone who was absolutely pissed, “I thought that would mean you would put your feet on the ropes, or hit me in the dick, not blow some random crap in my eyes!”

Chuck shrugged, breezing past Colt and sitting on the bed, starting to scroll through his phone without a care in the world, “Heel shit is heel shit, Colt. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

Colt was absolutely fuming. But, at the same time, he almost didn’t care. Chuck was right, heel shit was heel shit. But, then again, Chuck could’ve given him some warning…

“You still could’ve told me you were gonna blow stuff into my freaking eyes, Chuck,”

They continued to bicker until they were right in front of each other, shouting things and pointing, lightly shoving each other and passing glares back and forth.

They were pressed chest to chest, still saying somewhat rude things to each other, Colt calling Chuck a dick, and Chuck calling Colt stupid. It all finally came to an end when Colt stumbled over his words, saying ‘ _warn me next time you’re about to blow me_ ’ instead of ‘ _warn me next time you’re about to blow stuff at me_ ,’ which resulted in highly raised brows from Chuck, and a very dark blush from Colt.

They paused, silence filling the room, just staring at each other. Normally, Chuck wouldn’t think twice about that, and just make a dick joke and move on. But what Colt had said had caught him wildly off guard and he found himself speechless. And Colt would’ve made a joke if he wasn’t so embarrassed about the fact that he’d just basically invited Chuck to blow him at some point in the future.

Chuck finally broke, small giggles escaping him, slowly turning into full-blown laughter. Colt kind of laughed along, but was still clearly embarrassed. He turned and slowly started shuffling to the door, but Chuck told him not to leave quite yet. Colt turned back around and faced Chuck, to find Chuck wasn’t laughing anymore, but still had a rather large smile spread across his face.

“Okay, be _honest_ ,” Chuck started, and Colt groaned. Chuck was about to ask him some stupid question about blowing him, and Colt really didn’t want to answer it, “do you _want_ me to blow you?” Chuck finished through more giggles.

Colt just stared at Chuck, who was leaned over laughing, barely able to breathe. He decided to mess with Chuck a little bit.

“You know what? _Sure_. Blow me, Chuck.”

Chuck immediately stopped laughing, standing up straight and looking at Colt with wide eyes. Colt looked back at Chuck, seemingly daring him to say anything else.

Chuck realized Colt was messing with him and decided to play along with his little game, dropping to his knees in front of Colt.

Colt didn’t even flinch, continuing to stare down Chuck. Chuck, a _deeply_ closeted bisexual man, was a little unsure about just what he was gonna do next, seeing as Colt clearly wasn’t gonna stop him yet.

He reached and unbuttoned Colt’s jeans, maintaining eye contact, as this entire evening slowly devolved into a game of gay chicken. Colt, watching as Chuck now unzipped his pants, was wondering how far he’d let Chuck get with this, and how far Chuck would go.

Colt, a semi-out bisexual man, was honestly a little hard at all of this. Chuck, his friend, was sitting in front of him, seemingly about to suck his dick.

Chuck could see that Colt was hard, and he thought to himself something along the lines of ‘ _this might as well happen_ ’ as he pushed Colt’s pants down. Colt, who also had the mindset of ‘ _guess this is gonna happen_ ,’ watched as Chuck slowly, almost teasingly, brought his hand back up and cupped Colt’s erection, rubbing him gently through his boxers.

They still hadn’t broken eye contact, which means Chuck got to watch as Colt bit his lip at the sudden feeling of Chuck’s hand on his member. Chuck felt his own dick get a little bit hard at just the sight of that, and the thought of what he was about to do.

He pulled down Colt’s boxers, still not breaking eye contact, and wrapping his long fingers around Colt’s shaft, beginning to slowly pump him. Colt, realizing now that Chuck was _definitely_ about to suck him off, almost stopped the moment. But before he could even fully think it all out, Chuck had his cock in his mouth.

Chuck still had one hand wrapped around Colt as he slowly, inch by inch, took him in his mouth. Chuck wasn’t going to be one to lose a game of chicken, nor was he one to do anything the easy way. He took Colt’s challenge and decided to create a wonderful, evil, teasing moment out of it.

It only took a moment for Chuck to have Colt’s entire cock in his mouth, Colt’s head hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around it, still keeping eye contact with him, watching as Colt nearly shut his eyes as he moaned.

Colt, already growing tired of the slow and teasing pace Chuck was maintaining, grabbed his head. Chuck almost pulled back and said something, but didn’t have a chance before Colt started thrusting in and out of his mouth, fucking his face. Chuck loved it, relaxing and letting Colt take control as stuck his hand in his pants and palmed himself, giving Colt a sly little wink.

Colt quickened his pace, finally breaking eye contact with Chuck and closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleasure, before looking back down and watching one of his close friends nearly choke on his cock.

It didn’t take long from that moment before Colt felt close. He let himself get right to the edge before pulling out of Chuck’s mouth, cumming all over his face. They both paused for a moment, Colt out of pleasure and Chuck out of a mix of surprise and what could only be described as happiness.

Colt let go of Chuck’s hair, the embarrassment creeping back upon him as he fully realized what he’d just done. Not only had he challenged Chuck do blow him, but he then fucked Chuck’s face, and came all over it.

Chuck simply smiled, looking into Colt’s eyes as he wiped some of the cum off of his cheek and sucking it off his finger, standing up.

Colt, after watching Chuck do _that_ , decided maybe he wasn’t so mad at Chuck anymore. And maybe they’d have to do this again.


End file.
